Silly Love Songs
by SingingVirgo
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been in love with each other since they met on the staircase, but they aren't sure how to go about a relationship. Blaine's point of view. M for a bit of smut and language. A few OCs, but Klaine is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Lexie. I hope you like this story. I'm going to write it up to their high school graduation, and then maybe make a sequel if you guys really like it. So please review. Pretty please. With Klisses, Crisses, and Colfers on top.**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine, as much as I would love to. **

**The song the Blaine sings a bit of is Lucky by Jason Mraz. **

* * *

><p>"And this is the library," I said, turning the corner and gesturing with the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's towards a room that reminded me of something out of Harry Potter. The lights were always slightly dim, and the walls were covered in ten foot tall bookcases. It was my favorite place to go in all of Dalton, and I wanted to show it to Kurt.<p>

His mouth hung open slightly and he took a sharp intake of breath. I smiled, remembering my reactions when I had first walked around Dalton. Wes and David skipped a few classes to show me my way around the vast campus.

"That's exactly what I did," I said with a laugh as Kurt ran to the nearest bookshelf and ran his hand along the dusty spines of the Shakespearean section.

"This is incredible!" Kurt squeaked while turning back to me. "This is like... It's...wow!"

"How incredibly articulate, Mr. Hummel," I joked, secretly loving how excited he was. His love of books was yet another thing to add to my list of reasons why I was in love with Kurt.

In love with Kurt.I replayed that thought in my head. I hadn't known this boy for more than a month, but I was sure that this was love. I had been in a few relationships before, but I had never felt this strongly towards anyone. If only he felt the same about me.

He walked back towards me and grabbed my hand. Ever since that first day, when I had grabbed his hand and pulled him through Dalton on the way to Warbler Hall, we didn't go anywhere without holding hands. Kurt seemed like that kind of person. Surely, it didn't mean anything more than friendship.

"So, you've showed me everything except for the dorms. Which is pretty important, since I'll basically be living there for two years." Kurt was still looking around him at the artwork on the walls as we walked.

"Do you want to see my room first? Since you'll be spending a lot of time there..." I trailed off as I realized what I was saying. I blushed and started rambling. "It's closer to your classes and we can do homework together and-"

"Sounds perfect," Kurt interrupted. We hadn't quite gotten back into a well-lighted area yet, but I swore I saw him blush.

We walked to the senior dorms, which was where I was roomed even though I was only a junior. The Warbler Hall was in the same building, so most of the Warblers lived there, regardless of their grade.

We kept a comfortable silence the whole way there, but as soon as we walked inside, Kurt exclaimed, "It looks just like the Gryffindor common room!"

I just laughed. "Wes, David, and I were trying to play a prank on another one of the Warblers by turning this room into an exact replica of the one in the movie. Nick is his name, you'll meet him soon. Anyway, he had never seen the movie, so after his girlfriend and him did a weekend-long Harry Potter marathon, a sleep-deprived Nick came back to this. It was actually pretty good."

"You guys did a great job," Kurt said, his eyes going to a giant Gryffindor banner in the corner of the room.

I pulled him up the stairs and into the less-impressive second floor hallway. My room was at the end, but it didn't take too long to get to it. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

As soon as we stepped inside, Wes and David assaulted Kurt with streamers and balloons.

"Welcome to Dalton!" Wes yelled.

"And to Blaine and my room," David smirked.

"Especially to this room," Wes winked.

"You'll spend lots of time here if Blaine gets his way."

"David, you can't just throw out true statements like that around Blaine when Kurt's here."

"Right. Sorry, Kurt. I meant that you'll spend lots of time here if I get my way."

"Because David is quite infatuated with you."

"Quite."

"Please shut up," I interjected, sure that I had just turned a deeper shade of red than ever before.

Kurt just looked confused. "You two talk way too quickly. I barely caught any of that."

I let out a little relieved laugh, shooting David a death glare. "You better get used to it," I told Kurt. "The only time they speak slowly enough to really understand them is when the Warblers meet. They become completely different people."

"Bizarre," Kurt murmured under his breath as David and Wes started to blow up more balloons.

"Finish up your tour and make your way on down to the Warbler Hall. In an hour, we are starting one of our infamous welcome parties," Wes said, looking excited.

"Lots of alcohol," David said loudly. Wes nudged him with his elbow. "You're crazy. Alcohol is bad. Ew, alcohol," David said just as loudly before grabbing the balloons and Wes and running out of the room.

"Wow." Kurt looked stunned, still looking ahead of him at where Wes and David had been a few seconds ago.

"I know," I said. "Well, do you want to see your room, or do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Won't they have food at the party?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't trust anything they give you at that party."

"Food it is, then."

* * *

><p>After getting a quick dinner in the dining hall, we walked back to the senior dorms.<p>

"Are you ready for the most ridiculous and possibly dangerous thing you've ever done?"

"Never," Kurt replied. I gave his hand a tight squeeze and hoped that I wouldn't say anything too embarrassing while under the influence of alcohol tonight. In fact, I decided, I wouldn't drink anything tonight.

We walked into the Warbler Hall a few minutes late and were met by an already drunk Trent.

"You must be Kurt!" Trent slurred. "I'm Trent, junior Warbler. Also gay. And you're really hot." Trent finished his thought by pursing his lips and leaning forwards in an attempt to kiss Kurt. I grabbed Trent's shoulders and turned him around, causing him to start making out with David's shoulder. David, in the middle of his conversation with Wes, turned to figure out who was licking him. Seeing that it was Trent, David just shrugged and continued his conversation.

Kurt turned to me and said that he was going to go socialize. I just nodded and went over to Wes and David, who, seeing I was alone, started assaulting me with questions.

"Are you sure you two aren't already together?" David asked me.

"The eye sex! Oh, the eye sex," Wes said melodramatically, obviously a little tipsy himself.

"Hmph," Trent mumbled. "Kurt, you're not a very good kisser."

David pushed Trent off of his shoulder and returned his gaze to me.

"You need to hit that, and soon. Before someone else grabs him. I can see that Trent is trying."

"David's right. Not tonight, but definitely soon," Wes added.

"Why not tonight?" I asked him, wondering why he sounded so sure when he said that.

"Because it looks like he accepted a drink, and I think you would prefer telling him that you love him while he's sober."

"Telling who that you love him?" Kurt's voice chimed in from behind me.

I turned quickly and said, "No one!" while David and Wes oh-so nonchalantly started whistling behind me.

"Okay. Come and dance with me!" Kurt said before downing the contents of his rather large cup.

"Er, sure." He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the room where some other Warblers were dancing. Kurt, starting to get tipsy, clumsily tried to do the robot before asking me to get him another drink. I complied, but I decided to just get him a beer instead of one of the unknown 'punches' in bowls around the room.

Kurt happily took the beer and drank it in record time. He then proceeded to sling his arms around my neck as a slow song came on. I could visibly see him getting more drunk as the alcohol in his system started to kick in. We danced in a tiny, awkward circle until Teenage Dream came on the speakers.

"I love this song!" We said in unison. I laughed and Kurt just smiled.

"I've loved this song since you sang it to me! You sang it to me, right? Or were you singing it to someone behind me. It looked like you were looking at me. You should wear skin tight jeans. We can wear skin tight jeans together," Kurt rambled.

"I'd like that," I said, looking into his big blue eyes.

Before I knew it, he was leaning towards me with his eyes closed and his lips slightly open.

A million thoughts went through my head all at once. _He wants to kiss you! You've always wanted this! _However, the loudest thoughts were the ones that were telling me that he was drunk and this would be our first kiss. Our first kiss couldn't be like this.

I held out my hand and let it rest against his chest, holding him back.

His eyes shot open and filled with tears. "You don't want me?"

"Kurt, you're making a scene," I whispered, looking around. The majority of the room was only half-drunk, and they would remember this outburst, even if Kurt didn't.

"Why don't you love me?" Kurt nearly screamed. "I love you, and I've wanted you for so long! How can you just not love me?" With that, Kurt broke down completely and curled into a ball on the floor.

I looked around again, trying to figure out what to do with Kurt. With a burst of confidence, I leaned down and picked Kurt up and cradled him in my arms. He curled up into my chest and continued to cry. His tears were going to ruin my new shirt, but I didn't care. This was closer and more intimate than I had ever believed we would get.

I carried him up to my room, trying not to think to much about his outburst. He was drunk. He didn't mean it, probably. I mean, I'd kissed girls when I was drunk.

I set Kurt down on my bed and went to get some water for him, but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down next to him. He curled up into me and I wrapped my arms around him. _Should I let him go? What about when he wakes up in the morning and he's not drunk anymore. I won't be hungover and he might think I had taken advantage of him in his drunken state._

"Sing to me," Kurt interrupted my thoughts. "Anything, just sing."

I gave it a bit of thought and then I started in on one of my favorite songs, knowing that he wouldn't remember the exact song choice tomorrow morning.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying._

Kurt snuggled a little closer to me, laying his leg over mine.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

Kurt's breathing became even, and I knew he'd fallen asleep. I sang the chorus quietly to myself before falling asleep.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

* * *

><p>I vaguely remember David, Wes, Thad, and Trent coming into the room somewhere around three in the morning. I also have a slight memory of David taking a few pictures of Kurt and I on his phone. However, when I woke up, I had somehow forgotten that Kurt had fallen asleep in my arms.<p>

I was almost startled, but then Kurt gave out a little sigh and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I didn't want to wake him, so I just listened to him breathe for a few minutes.

All of a sudden, Thad stood up and ran to my bathroom. I heard him retch a few times before I decided to get up and help him out. By standing up, I woke Kurt. He just turned over and started mumbling to himself.

I went down to the dorm kitchen and brought five water glasses back up to my room. I walked in to find everyone awake and mumbling incoherently to themselves. I filled the water glasses and handed them out.

I gave Kurt his glass last and noticed that he wasn't meeting my eyes and his face was flushed. I sat next to him in the bed.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Like I'm dying," he replied.

"Was the party fun for you, at least?"

"I don't remember everything," he said. He blushed even more at that point.

"You actually remember something about it? You seemed pretty out of it."

"Yeah. I remember talking to you after we danced." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, you do. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, starting to get a little embarrassed myself.

"Can we please? But not around these guys."

Wes and David, who had obviously been listening, even though they weren't looking at us, turned and said at the same time, "No! Please! Let us stay!"

"Oh, you can stay," I said. "But Kurt and I are going to go down to get some coffee."

Kurt and I made our way down to the dorm kitchen and sat down at the table with our cups of coffee.

"So, where do you want to start?" I asked awkwardly, not sure where to begin myself.

"Did I kiss you last night?" Kurt asked abruptly, looking worried.

"No, but you tried."

"I was afraid of that. I remember... uh...telling you that I... er... love you, but I don't remember anything else until this morning."

I noticed that Kurt didn't deny that he loved me and my heart skipped a beat, but I needed to be sure. "Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. Did you, do you, mean that?"

"I don't know if I would use 'love' to describe these feelings, but I would really like it if we could be together," Kurt said with a sudden burst of confidence, staring right into my eyes.

My heart did several back flips in my chest, but I tried to maintain a bit of composure so as not to completely embarrass myself. "I would absolutely love that."

Kurt gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen from him, and then got a worried look on his face. "Oh Gaga, I probably look like Hell froze over. I'm going to go... clean up."

"You don't look that bad, just a bit hungover. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Kurt said as he got up and left the room.

As soon as he walked out the door and out of site, I jumped up and started doing a dance of sorts to try and release some of my happiness. I didn't notice Kurt reenter the room.

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt asked through a fit of giggles. "Can you hand me my coffee?"

I tried to be really nonchalant about the whole situation and handed him his cup.

Still laughing, Kurt said, "I guess I'll text you in a few hours then."

"Yeah, sounds good." I just made a huge fool of myself, but I couldn't care less. Kurt and I were finally a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. I hope you liked the first chapter. However, I hope you like this chapter even more. It's super fluffy, although it is a bit shorter than the first chapter. It also involves some New Directions. **

**The song in this chapter is You Make My Dreams by Hall and Oates.**

**I do not own Glee, or I would make Blaine sing this song.**

* * *

><p>I walked up to Kurt's door on Monday morning bearing coffee, and I heard his voice through the door before I got a chance to knock.<p>

"I know, Cedes, but I couldn't just outright tell him that I love him before we even started dating." _Pause. _"I'll make sure to tell you the juicy details when I actually have some." _Pause. _"Okay, love you too, talk to you soon. I'll try to find someone to hook you up with now that Rachel is back with Finn and I am sort of with Blaine. The three single ladies aren't so single anymore!"

I waited for my heart to calm down before knocking on his door. I heard him yell "Just a second!" and leaned up against the door frame, hoping that I didn't look in any way like I had just heard his conversation with Mercedes.

The door opened and I straightened up. Kurt reached and grabbed his coffee and then grabbed my hand and we started walking down the hall.

"Not even a hello? I asked jokingly.

"Sorry," Kurt said, turning a light shade of pink. "Hi, Blaine. Good morning."

"Good morning to you, as well. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. Mercedes called me really early this morning because she had a wardrobe crisis."

"Oh, how is Mercedes?" I asked, trying to figure out how to ask him about the conversation without making it known that I'd overheard some of it.

"She's good. We planned a shopping trip for this weekend. I miss her a lot."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," I said, a little disappointed. I had been planning to officially ask Kurt out on a date this weekend.

"It always is. We're going to go out to dinner with New Directions on Saturday night," Kurt added, turning to look at me now that we had gotten to his first class.

"Oh?" I didn't want to leave him just yet. We still had another five minutes before classes started, and my classroom was in the same building.

"Yeah, uh, do you want to go?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful.

"To the dinner?"

"Yeah, I'd really like for you to meet my friends."

"Kurt, I'd love that." Trying as hard as I could not to jump for joy, I wrapped my arms around Kurt in a hug. He nestled his face into the crook of my neck and we just stood there. After a minute or so, a sophomore walked by and catcalled.

Kurt and I broke away from each other and laughed.

"I better get to class. Are you done with that?" I asked, pointing to his coffee.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, handing me the now-empty cup. "See you after school." With that, he turned and walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning found me in my room with piles of clothes all around.<p>

"I want something that will make Kurt's jaw drop, but also something casual," I told Wes and David, who I had called a few minutes ago to ask if they would come over and help me.

"What does that mean?" Wes asked. "Do you want to show off your body?"

"I always like when my girlfriend dresses in a tight fitting t-shirt and skinny jeans. Does that help at all?" David pitched in.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, David," I said, grabbing a white t-shirt off the floor. "Would a rainbow belt be too much?"

"I think Kurt would like it," Wes said, tossing me my pink sunglasses. "Wear these."

Once the outfit was complete, I ran out to my car and drove to Breadstix.

I was a few minutes late, but Kurt and Mercedes were just walking in as I parked. I jumped out of my car and ran over to them.

As soon as Kurt turned towards me and we were able to fully take in each other's appearances, both of our jaws fell open. Kurt looked as gorgeous as ever in his blue t-shirt, scarf, Armani jacket, and skinny jeans.

"Alright, alright. You're both hot. Now let's go inside," Mercedes said as she pushed us into the restaurant.

When we sat down, a scary-looking jock with a mohawk, who I recognized as Puck, turned to me asked, "Are you Kurt's gay lover?"

Kurt tensed up next to me. I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, so I just reached out my hand. "I'm Blaine."

He didn't shake my hand. "Ah, so you are. If you ever hurt Kurt - and I mean ever – you can expect me and Finn to hunt your ass down and kill you. Got it?"

I relaxed my arm. "I can promise you that I'll never intentionally hurt Kurt. I care about him far too much."

"Good!" Puck exclaimed, finally smiling. "Welcome to the family!"

Kurt smiled and visibly relaxed, taking my hand in his under the table.

"I'm Britney," a very happy blonde girl introduced herself. "I'm so happy that Kurt found another dolphin."

I shot Kurt a confused look, but he looked as confused as I did. The Latina girl sitting next to Britney noticed our shared look and stepped in.

"She means that she's happy that Kurt found another gay boy. I'm Santana. Kurt's probably told you loads about me." She extended her hand to me.

I accepted her hand and shook it, responding that Kurt had told me about her, but I didn't tell her that Kurt had never anything kind about her except that she had a great sense of fashion.

I noticed Kurt motion to Santana and Britney's intertwined hands with a questioning expression. This caused Santana to smile and kiss Britney's hand in hers, nodding to Kurt. Kurt let out a squeal of excitement and squeezed my hand.

"I've been waiting for you two to get together forever!" Kurt whispered across the table to Santana.

Before the conversation could continue, Rachel came over and sat in the chair next to me.

"Blaine Warbler, you aren't here to spy, are you?"

"Rachel, I'm in the Warblers, too, now. You do realize that, don't you?" Kurt asked her.

She didn't even look at him. "I would introduce myself, but there's no way you don't know who I am."

"Alright, alright. Let's leave the boys alone," Mercedes grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her back to her seat next to Finn.

Kurt turned and and met my eyes with an apologetic look. I just moved a little closer to him and told him the truth. "I really like your friends."

* * *

><p>"Kurt's been a Warbler for over a week now. He was officially voted in, so why shouldn't he be able to audition for a solo spot?" I asked the council.<p>

Thad stepped up first. "He's still new. He hasn't put in as much work as the rest of the Warblers."

David stopped Thad to add in his two cents. "Junior Warbler Blaine has a point. I think we should give Junior Warbler Kurt a proper solo audition and let everyone vote for the winner."

I sat back down. Kurt leaned over and whispered a thank you into my ear. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Speaking of auditioning for the solo spot, Blaine, are you ready?" Wes asked.

I took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the front of the room. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I handed the accompaniment tape to Thad. I hoped Kurt would be okay with the fact that I was about to very obviously serenade him in front of everyone.

The music started and I looked right into Kurt's eyes.

_What I want, you've got_

_And it might be hard to handle_

_But like the flame that burns the candle_

_The candle feeds the flame._

Kurt started blushing and I hoped that this wasn't too much. I started to move around the room.

_What I've got's full stock of thoughts _

_and dreams that scatter  
><em>

_You pull them all together  
><em>

_And how, I can't explain  
><em>

_Oh yeah._

I pointed to Kurt as the chorus started. Making it even more obvious – if that was possible – that this song was all for him.

_Well, well, you _

_You make my dreams come true._

_Well, well, well, you_

_You make my dreams come true._

Kurt was smiling now, which I took to be a good sign. I started to become more animated as the song went along.

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_

_When they're messin' with the dreamer_

_I can laugh it in the face_

_Twist and shout my way out_

_And wrap yourself around me  
><em>

_'Cause I ain't the way that you found me  
><em>

_And I'll never be the same_

_Ah, yeah._

_Well, 'cause you_

_You make my dreams come true_

_Well, well, well, you_

_You make my dreams come true._

_Well, listen to this._

I started dancing around the room during the instrumental break, making Kurt laugh and cover his mouth with his hand.

_I'm down on my daydream_

_Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now  
><em>

_I know 'bout you_

_Yeah, yeah  
><em>

_You make my dreams come true_

_Oh, yeah_

_I've waited, waited for you, girl_

_Oh, yeah_

_You make my dreams come true_

With the final line, I slid down onto my knees in front of Kurt. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a tight hug. All of the Warblers were applauding and catcalling, but I didn't want to let go of Kurt.

"Alright, with that wonderful performance, you are all dismissed." Wes brought his gavel down to hit the desk.

Kurt released me from the tight embrace and grabbed my hand, leading me outside. We walked to the park outside of the senior dorms without saying anything.

Kurt sat down on a bench and motioned for me to sit next to him. I noticed that a tear had rolled down his cheek. I reached over and removed it with my thumb.

"Why are you crying, Kurt?" I asked, worried that maybe he didn't like the song, or maybe that he didn't like that I serenaded him so publicly.

"No one's ever sang to me before," Kurt told me, adding a sniffle to the end of his sentence. "At least like that. It was so sweet." I just smiled at him and intertwined our fingers.

"Kurt," I asked, trying to get this out before I lost my sudden rush of confidence. "Can... can I kiss you?"

"Please do," Kurt said, blushing.

I leaned towards him, slowly. As soon as our lips met, his hand went up to my cheek, pulling me closer. I placed my hand on his waist and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept across my lips, asking for entry. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth. He was a great kisser, which I found surprising taking into consideration that he'd never really kissed anyone before. At least to my knowledge.

Eventually, we had to pull away for air. He leaned his forehead against mine and simply said, "Wow."

I let out a breathy laugh. "My sentiments exactly."

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine for a quick kiss before pulling away and sitting back.

"Blaine," Kurt started. "Can I officially call you my boyfriend now?"

He looked at me, and I hoped he could see the happiness in my eyes. "Of course."

We started to lean in for another kiss, but Wes and David appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Finally!" before grabbing our free hands and leading us into the Warbler Hall.

Most of the Warblers were still sitting around in the giant room. They all looked up when we entered.

"They're official!" David yelled, holding up my hand.

The room burst into applause, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I was still staring at the most beautiful boy in the world, knowing that he was now mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Me again. So, wasn't tonight's Glee EPIC? Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts.<strong>

"**I'm crazy about you."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you to the three people who reviewed. I'm glad you guys liked the first two chapters. This chapter is more fluff, but you also get a little bit of Burt, Blaine's background, and I've started to introduce the character who will be responsible for some drama later on in the story.**

**The song is Arms by Christina Perri.**

**I do not own Glee, and I'm sure if I did, it would be all Brittana and Klaine. **

* * *

><p>I used to be all for Dalton's rule of no PDA on campus, for I felt that it was awkward to walk down the halls and see couples making out all over the lockers. It would've helped me scout out who was gay and who was straight, but I understood why the rule was in place.<p>

However, now that I was in a relationship with the boy of my dreams, I despised that rule. I loathed it with every fiber of my being. I wanted nothing more than to just push Kurt up against the lockers whenever I felt like it and kiss him.

It wasn't like we didn't see enough of each other, or that we didn't get to kiss often. We walked to every class together, and most days, we'd end up making out in Kurt's room after school.

I tried to push those thoughts aside as we walked into Warbler Hall. It was Kurt's day to audition for a solo, and he refused to let me know what song he was singing.

We took our normal seats on the couch in the center of the room. I couldn't help noticing a boy I didn't recognize standing near the windows next to us. Before I could get up and introduce myself or at least ask what he was doing here, Wes hit his gavel on the desk.

"Let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Wes asked, looking at David.

"I'd like to begin by introducing you to our newest member, Jake," David beckoned Jake over to him. "He's a foreign exchange student from London. He'll audition in tomorrow, but he isn't going to be in this class forever, so we invited him to join anyway."

The Warblers all greeted him with a "Hello, Jake" or a "Welcome to the Warblers" before Wes banged his gavel against the desk again.

"Let's not waste time. Kurt, are you ready to sing?" Wes asked, motioning for Jake to take a seat in one of the available chairs in the back of the room.

Kurt jumped up handed an accompaniment tape to Thad. He then walked over to the window and turned his back to everyone.

The music started, and I saw him take a deep breath. He started to sing, slowly turning to face me.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

He didn't take his eyes off of me as he walked away from the window and through the rest of the Warblers.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

I held my breath to keep from crying. Kurt moved his gaze from mine and started to look around at the other Warblers.

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

A tear ran down my face. Kurt looked at me and I saw his eyes start to get a little watery, too.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone._

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling.  
><em>

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

Kurt walked towards me and reached out his hand. I let him pull me up, and we stood there with our hands clasped as he sang to me.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
><em>

_And I've never opened up.  
><em>

_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
><em>

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling.  
><em>

_I'll never let a love get so close  
><em>

_You put your arms around me and I'm home.  
><em>

Kurt sniffed back a tear, and looked at me with more adoration in his eyes than I could have ever imagined. I loved him more in that moment than I thought I would ever be able to.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home. _

I leaned into him and gave him a kiss that I hoped would show him how I felt.

I heard Wes say, "Alright, alright. We get it. Please go back to your seats."

I broke away from Kurt and finally looked around at the other Warblers. I had completely forgotten that they were there.

Most of the Warblers were still clapping for Kurt with looks that said, "They're so sweet!"

However, there was one face in the back of the classroom that just looked at them with absolute disgust.

* * *

><p>"You put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans," we sang at the top of our lungs as I drove to Lima. Tonight was the night that I was to officially meet Kurt's parents, and I was frightened out of my mind.<p>

I turned my music down and turned to Kurt. "What should I expect? How should I act?"

Kurt grabbed my iPod and started flipping through songs. "Just be yourself, Blaine. Carole will love you, and Dad won't want to murder you, I promise."

That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for, but I accepted it.

We drove up to Kurt's house and saw Finn getting out of his car. He stopped and waited for us to get out.

"Hi Kurt," Finn said before enveloping his step-brother in a tight hug. He then stepped over to me and awkwardly extended his hand. "Hello, Blaine. Puck gave you the big brother speech, right? So I don't have to?"

I shook his hand and nodded, trying to keep a cheery grin on my face. I knew Kurt could see how nervous I was, because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at me.

"Well, if you thought that was bad, just wait until Burt gets to you," Finn mumbled.

I tried to clear away the thoughts of shotguns and what kind of casket I would like as we walked inside. We were immediately greeted by Carole, who gave us all a hug and welcomed me into their home.

Burt walked in from the kitchen right then and Kurt ran to him. "Hey kiddo, I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too, Dad," Kurt said, hugging him.

Burt's eyes met mine and he walked over to me and extended his hand. I shook it, and he said, "Hello, Blaine. It's nice to finally meet you. Do you mind, uh, coming with me for a second?" Without waiting for any sort of answer, he walked into the garage. I shot a worried look at Kurt, who just nodded, and I followed Burt.

"Alright, Blaine, first thing's first. How long have you and my son been together?"

"About three weeks, sir." Kurt and I had decided that the day that we kissed was the first day of our relationship.

"How do you feel about my son?" Burt asked awkwardly.

"I really care about him." I thought for a second. I hadn't even told Kurt that I loved him yet, but I knew I did. I decided that telling Burt would be a good idea. "I...I love him, sir."

"I see. You aren't just saying that so that I'll let you date him and you'll take advantage of him?"

"Not at all. I would never do that to Kurt. I promise you."

"Good. Uh, I guess that's all. You can call me Burt, by the way."

"Thank you, si- Burt."

Burt opened the door to find Kurt and Carole pressed up against it. They straightened up quickly and hurried into the kitchen. Burt gave out a soft laugh and nudged me in the direction of the kitchen.

As soon as I entered, Kurt threw his arms around me and said, "I knew he wouldn't murder you."

Carole laughed put a hand on my back. "Welcome to the family, Blaine."

"I'm going to give you a tour of the house!" Kurt said excitedly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs to his room. He turned looked deep into my eyes.

"You said you loved me," Kurt said, sounding somewhere between happy surprised.

So he had heard that part of the conversation. "I do, Kurt. I really do. I just haven't said that to you yet, because I was worried that it would be taking it too fast and-"

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, interrupting my rambling.

I gave out a breathy laugh and said, "I know, I heard you telling you Mercedes on the phone last week."

Kurt turned red and ducked his head. I used my hand to angle his face upwards so that I could kiss him. I broke away after a few seconds and whispered to him, "I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

"I knew love at first sight was real," Kurt said, pulling me in for a deeper kiss.

After a minute or so, I heard Finn say, "Dudes, not cool." I looked up to see him in the doorway. His face was a deeper shade of red than I ever thought possible. "Uh, dinner's ready." With that, Finn launched himself up the stairs and out of sight. Kurt and I just laughed and followed him.

* * *

><p>"How did it go, did he murder you?" David asked as soon as I walked into my room.<p>

"He couldn't have murdered him, he's right there," Wes said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Right, right," David said.

"Well, since he didn't murder you, I suppose it went well?" Wes asked me.

"Very well. I told Kurt that I loved him," I told them, knowing that they've waiting for me to say it for a while.

"Finally!" David exclaimed.

"We should celebrate!" Wes added.

"With drinks."

"No drinks, I'm done with drinks for a while."

"No fun," David responded with a pout.

"Guys!" I shouted over them. "Can you take this elsewhere?"

"Yes," they said before exiting the room.

My phone beeped, signaling that I had a text.

**From: Kurt**

_**Can I come over?**_

I laughed aloud and replied.

**To: Kurt**

_**Of course. Miss me already?**_

Kurt didn't reply, because he was already waiting outside my room. He opened up my door and started talking before I could register any shock at his sudden appearance.

"I have a new roommate."

"Oh?" I asked, patting the bed beside me, motioning for him to sit down.

"He's that new British exchange student. He hasn't said a word to me. I tried to start a conversation with him, and he just ignored me."

"That's bizarre," I said, not wanting to think about exchange students or why this one was being rude. I just wanted to sit down and watch a movie or cuddle.

Kurt finally sat down next to me and we intertwined our legs as well as our fingers. I could tell he was confused by his new roommate, so I offered that we watch TLC to get his mind off of Jake.

"Oh, I love What Not To Wear!" Kurt exclaimed and curled up closer to me, laying his head on my chest.

"I do, too," I said, nestling my chin into his hair.

We sat in contented silence for most of the episode until Kurt said, "Blaine?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I meet your parents?"

I had been dreading that question. When I didn't respond, Kurt sat up and looked at me.

"You can if you really want," I said with a bit of uncertainty in my voice.

"What does that mean?

"I haven't really talked to my parents since I transferred to Dalton."

Kurt looked worried and confused. "Why?

"I was beat up at my old school for being gay even before I'd really come out. My parents insisted on knowing why I had been attacked and I had to tell them the truth. They weren't the most accepting. They didn't really kick me out, but they transferred me here and neither them nor I tried contacting the other. I just stay here over the weekends and go to Wes' on holidays."

Kurt just stared at me with concern in his eyes. He looked down. "I guess I probably shouldn't meet your parents, then."

I looked at our intertwined hands and gave a small laugh. "That's probably a good idea."

"Y'know, Blaine, I just realized that I don't know very much about you."

"Not true. You know a lot."

"Can I just ask you a few questions? And will you answer them truthfully?"

"Of course, Kurt."

"How many relationships have you been in?"

I should have known that question was coming. I decided to answer it as truthfully as I could. "I've had two boyfriends, including you, but I've dated four people."

"How many... How many people have you been in love with?" Kurt asked after a little hesitation.

"Just you," I answered immediately.

Kurt smiled at me and said, "I guess that's all I really wanted to know."

I gave out a hearty laugh. "Can I ask you the same questions?"

"Okay. Uh, I've only dated you and Britney-"

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Britney? The blonde girl who's dating Santana?"

"Yeah. I was trying to be straight for my dad."

I stifled a laugh. "Continue.

"And I've only been in love with you."

I leaned over and kissed Kurt full on the lips. He eagerly returned the kiss, running a hand through my hair. I place my hand on the bed on the other side of him and slid my tongue into his mouth.

Kurt used his hand that was running through my hair to move my hand and roll over onto me, straddling my hips.

I could feel the kiss getting more passionate and urgent, and I heard Kurt let out a moan. That little sound made my pants feel much tighter.

I pulled away with every intention of stopping before we got too far, but Kurt took that opportunity to lean down and kiss my neck. I couldn't remember how to form words.

Kurt moved closer in to me, and I could feel a bulge growing in his pants as well. That brought me back a bit and I was finally able to whisper, "Stop, Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt asked in between kisses.

I shook my head and put my hand on his chest, pushing him back a bit. "Because soon, we won't be able to stop, and I don't think either of us are ready for that yet."

Kurt looked embarrassed and rejected, which broke my heart a little bit. I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I love you so much."

He relaxed in my arms and whispered "I love you, too."

We stayed there for a little while, but Kurt eventually pulled away and said, "I better be going back. It's almost time for Mr. Connel to check the rooms."

Kurt got up and opened the door. David was seated outside. He stood up as soon as Kurt left.

David closed the door and thrust his pelvis towards me. "Get some!"

I just rolled my eyes and curled up with my pillow that now smelled like Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Tell me! I like reviews!<strong>


End file.
